


Help Me Out

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), natalieashe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written many years ago for  a different audience but given a Sherlock-ian twist.  Pure shameless PWP for the joy of it.</p>
<p>Sherlock rings Lestrade at the office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Out

When the phone rings for the sixth time in an hour he seizes it and crams it to his ear in less than good temper, forgoing his usual polite greeting for an abrupt  “Hello!”

 

“Lestrade, you busy?” he asks.

Just hearing the detective’s  voice gives him a buzz and he can barely stop the grin from splitting his face.  It’s only been a few days since he last lay in his arms and he misses him terribly, but he can’t tell him this, not when surrounded by a horde of nosey office colleagues who don’t know about ‘them’.  He’s not supposed to take personal calls at work but for him he makes an exception.

 

In an attempt to make it look like work  he says,  “Never too busy for you.  What can I help you with?” 

 

“Company in the office huh?  Well, Mr DCI, I have a problem…  I can’t fit under my desk… it’s too low to accommodate my massive hard-on and I need some help to reduce the swelling.”   His laugh is deliciously dirty and he feels the effect of his words right to his balls.  He glances across the room at his team but thankfully they haven't noticed his flaming cheeks.  He knows he’ll have to be careful how he words his responses, but it’s so difficult not to flirt.

 

“Tell me what you were doing when the problem occurred.”  he says, trying to maintain his professional manner even as a smile twitches the corners of his mouth.

 

“I was just thinking about you and suddenly all the blood in my body rushed to my cock, leaving me feeling very light headed and unable to concentrate on anything but sex!  It’s good I’m alone – I’d have a ‘hard’ job explaining why I was slacking.”  The emphasis on the word ‘hard’ sends another tingle through him and he knows he wants to hear more.  It’s been a stressful day so far and he could do with enjoying a little fun distraction.

 

“Can you give me more details?  What exactly were you think… er, doing, for that to happen?”  he asks, unable to keep the smile from showing in his voice, but it doesn’t appear that anyone in the office is paying him any attention at all. 

 

“Well, my mind wandered to your cock and before I knew it I was fantasising that my hands had wandered there too… soon followed by my lips and tongue, and I got quite carried away imagining sucking and biting your fantastic knob till yours wasn’t the only one that was satisfyingly erect.  God, I wish I had my tongue on it right now… play with it for me…” 

 

Flushing a deeper pink he risked a glance down to confirm what he could already feel… one huge stiff bulge making his arousal very obvious beneath his smart-cut trousers.  Leaning forward on his desk he tried to position himself to hide his embarrassment but his right nipple brushes teasingly against the bare skin of his arm and he couldn’t resist a discreet stroke.  He risked a small laugh and said “I don’t think that’s necessary at this time.  Anything else…”

 

“Mmm… you always have a very expressive cock… have I got you wriggling in your seat yet?”  He’s picturing him lying back on his desk now, his fingers stroking and teasing his cock while the detective knelt between his open thighs and gave him long slow licks around his puckered hole and up his shaft.  He wants to suck on his dick till his come soaks his paperwork! He hopes he’s as hard in real life as he’s imagining.  He thinks his dick is gonna burst in his pants if he keeps thinking of his dribbling cock…

 

At this point he doesn’t  know whether he wants to kiss him or kill him… either way, he  knows he want to fuck him!  Unfortunately the detective is 100 miles away on the other end of a phone and the policeman is in a crowded office unable to do anything about the incredible feelings of lust that are making his cock throb with desire.  He knows his pants are soaked at the front, his body responding to the erotic dream of the detective's probing tongue on his anus, and the knowledge that he  is sat in a crowdeda office getting off on this game.

 

“How have you tried to fix it?  Have you tried opening it up and fiddling with it?”  He doesn’t know how he manages to phrase these questions and make them sound remotely convincing to a chance listener!  He smothers a giggle with a coughing fit which draws the attention of his colleagues, but thankfully they assume his red cheeks are a side affect of his attack, and quickly get back to work.

 

“Would you like me to try that?” he asks laughing.   Silly question… he listens to the sound of a zip being undone and pictures him freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers.  He’s sure he laid the phone in his lap deliberately so he could hear that and he curses him for teasing him like this.  He knows his cock intimately, every wrinkle and vein, and at this minute he would love nothing more than to feel it pounding into him, filling him with its rigid ecstasy.

 

“Tell me exactly what you’re trying to do to solve the problem” he says. He wants  to hear the outcome in explicit detail.

 

“I’d rather tell you what I wish you were doing…  I wish you were on your knees in front of me with your gorgeous lips wrapped around me, sucking on the tip and licking me like a melting ice cream cone… god I’m dribbling already imagining it!  I love being in your mouth… I want to fuck your mouth love!  I want to tangle my fingers in your silver hair and I want to shoot my load deep in your throat while you wank yourself!”  He can hear his excitement, the slight breathlessness as he wriggles for him, and his cock responds with pulses of pleasure.  He wishes he could ram his hand into his pants and fist his cock like he says and its taking all his strength not to slam the receiver into its cradle and dash for the privacy of the toilets. 

 

Instead, he clenches and releases his muscles increasing his pleasure without the rougher stimulation he craves, and prays that no one notices him wriggling against the seam of his trousers that presses so invitingly against his cock.  Hearing  his groans of pleasure helps him visualise him pumping his dick and he fantasises that he’s there with him, pleasuring him with his mouth, tasting his leaking pre-cum and wanking himself furiously to orgasm.  Surprisingly it works… not the explosive passion of a good sex orgasm or the deep intensity of a DIY fuck, but instead a long slow gentle release that pulses lusciously in his groin, stomach and thighs over several minutes.  He hears him come with a satisfied grunt and a curse and he grins to himself, asking him “Did that solve the problem?” 

 

“God yeah!” he replies “You’re fucking wonderful love!  Now all I have to do is retype this report for Donovan I appear to have ruined!”

 

“OK, pleased to help – call anytime” he says, and with that they hang up.

 

 


End file.
